Dreams
by k.srey
Summary: Haley finds herself falling for Nathan, the new boy in town but can she accept his past and help him move forward? NALEY AU S1
1. Dreams

**Dreams **by - _as touched as she was by his gesture, somehow a kiss from Lucas just didn't feel the same anymore. Not after the one the blue eyed boy had given her._  
Setting: AU Season 1  
Rating: M (mild language and mild adult themes will pop up in the future chapters)**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

- Part I -

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

_And my dreams, it's never quiet as same as it seems_  
'_Cause you're a dream to me, dream to me  
Dreams – the Cranberries_

"I take thee, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. Forever,"

"and always." his bride finished.

The pastor could not help but smile, clearly a couple this in love was a rarity "With the power invested in me, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Those words were all it took for the new bride to jump into her husband's arms, who was equally beaming as his bride. In one sweeping motion, his hands had found her small waist and pulled her closer as he whispered, "I love you." But before she could whisper the words back his lips had already captured hers in a kiss. She melted at the touch of his lips, their kiss a perfect mixture of passion and tenderness. With everything he had he poured himself into that kiss, saying with his lips what words failed to tell her; I love you, I'm in love with you, I'll never fall out of love with you. And as if his bride had understood just how much this kiss meant, she sighed, so this is what bliss feels like, she thought as her eyes fluttered shut. The last thing she saw was his cobalt blue eyes.

Haley opened her eyes and was startled to find emerald green eyes staring back at her when moments ago it had been blue. The sun light streaming into her room hurt her eyes as strained to remember her dream. She remembered a white lace dress, which was gone and instead she wore her purple tank and bottoms. Haley, in her frustration, ruffled her hair which was everywhere and not in a neat, classy bun. And she was at home, sitting on her bed and not at the beach, with its sand and waves as their wedding background. Wedding. _Wedding!_ Haley suddenly remembered. She was at a wedding, _her_ wedding, her wedding to dream boy. Dream boy was what she called him, her midnight visitor (midnight because even though Haley liked to be in bed by 9pm with her books, slept only came 3 hours later, after much tossing and turning due to unwanted thoughts of said boy himself. And don't be fooled into thinking he's a real visitor of Haley's, he shows himself in her dreams only) of several nights now.

Someone cleared his throat and asked, "are you there, Haley James?" which caused Haley to snap out of her thoughts and finally see her best friend, Lucas Scott, who had woken her up and has been sitting in front of her the whole time. "You're suddenly interested in your appearance, which is new to me." he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Haley realized what Lucas had meant; her hands were everywhere, roaming her hair and clothes as she tried to recover parts of her dream. "Yea," she said vaguely. She wasn't quite ready to tell Lucas about her dreams yet. "Why are you here again, Luke?" Haley's face changed, it suddenly turned hard and if Lucas looked closely, an almost defensive look was now etched on Haley's face.

"Something called school." Now he knew something was up, Haley never fussed over her appearance moreover forget about school. "Are you alright, Haley?" he asked concerned. "You seem... Out of it this morning." he chose his words carefully.

Haley's face instantly lightened, "I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Haley hated lying to her best friend but at least it was a white lie. She was tired, she just wasn't sure about the fine part.

Lucas stared at his best friend, studying her. He wasn't sure whether it was the whole truth but trusting his instincts with women, he decided to let it go. "Cmon," Lucas shrugged and pulled Haley off her bed, choosing not to pursue the topic anymore "I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed."

Haley gave Lucas a small smile to show her appreciation that he had let it go. As she grabbed her towel off the desk chair, Lucas gave Haley a kiss on the forehead to silently say he was worried about her. As Haley made her way inside the bathroom she used to share with her sisters she couldn't help but feel that as touched as she was by his gesture, somehow a kiss from Lucas just didn't feel the same anymore. Not after the one the blue eyed boy had given her. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, hoping that the cold running water would wash away any traces of her dream boy.

While across the river, a dark haired blue eyed boy watched his basket ball shoot inside the battered old ring.

* * *

**A/N: **It's a very short chapter because I didn't want to give anything away _yet_. Follow or better yet comment! :-) xoxo Kate


	2. Secret Heart

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! :-) xoxo Kate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Secret Heart**

_Secret heart  
What are you made of  
What are you so afraid of  
Could it be three simple words or the fear of being overheard  
What's wrong, let em' in on your secret heart  
Secret Heart - Feist_

Haley set her tray on the table, seating herself between two blondes, one of them being Lucas. She looked towards the other blonde, with shoulder length curls and an intense look of concentration on her face while she drew into her worn out sketch pad. "Hey, Peyt!" Haley said cheerfully. Her performance in her lit exam the period before lifted her spirit considerably higher than that of her previous mood that morning.

"Don't call me that," was all Haley got out of the blonde. She laughed, not taking her friend's brush off seriously. She knew better than to talk to Peyton Sawyer while she was sketching but Haley couldn't resist.

"Someone's awake" Lucas said with a wink.

Haley felt her stomach do a small flip but ignored it just as she let his reference to their conversation this morning slide. "So Ms. Enggel's exam was a real breeze, right?"

"It should be for teenagers like you who list studying and tutoring as their hobbies."

"That's because not everyone can shoot goals like you, Luke." Haley retorted back with a sarcastic but still sweet grin.

Lucas laughed; he knew that Haley was making fun of him again. Because no matter how much Haley detested and verbally protested anything remotely close to a basket and ball, she was always there cheering him on at every game. Years of weekends and school nights watching him had given Haley more than enough knowledge to know the difference between a shot and a goal even more than Brooke and Peyton combined, who were cheerleaders for their basketball team, the Tree Hill Ravens. Haley would always poke fun of him and often called him a walking paradox. He loved basketball and literature equally and passionately, Lucas Scott was known to be a jock and honor student (with a little bit of help from Haley) not a common thing in high school.

Just then a brunette girl in a cheerleader outfit plopped down beside Lucas. Lucas jumped slightly in his seat, Brooke Davis' sudden appearances and bounciness still had the ability to surprise him. Brooke just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley said without even looking up from her lunch tray, she was used to Brooke's magic trick of suddenly appearing out of thin air and just as quickly bouncing off again, which was why they nicknamed her Tigger.

"Tutor girl." she acknowledged Haley before launching into her usual lunch time gossip. The beautiful brunette excitedly rambled on about the basketball game this coming friday and the plans her cheerleading squad had for the game, mainly making a fool of the rival cheerleading squad. Haley tried to listen and nod in all the right places of Brooke's monologue but it wasn't long before she zoned out. She glanced to her left, Peyton was still silently sketching and to Peyton's left was Jake Jagielski, with his head buried in books trying to cram his homework as it was due for his next class. This left Lucas as Brooke's sole listener, poor guy, she couldn't help but think. As she looked at her friends she wondered what others saw when passing by their table. She was certain (and often told) that to outsiders they were an odd group; sure basketball and cheerleading had made them popular among their peers but no one quite understood their other "interests" as well. Lucas with his books, Peyton was anything but cheerful with her rebellious sketches and music, Jake a single dad to his baby girl, Jenny, Brooke with her sudden interest in mixing partying with leading the student body and then there was their common interest in Haley. She always thought that she was rather plain and indifferent from her friends. She had no talents and her only interest was studying and tutoring-if you could call it an interest. Haley often thought of what her mark on the world would be; she wasn't charming like Brooke, outspoken like Peyton, as talented as Lucas or as strong as Jake. Haley didn't even know who she was yet but one thing she knew she was more than Lucas Scott's best friend, Taylor James' sister or tutor girl.

Haley snapped out of her thoughts as Peyton slammed shut her sketch book and announced her departure from the table, "I'll go ahead, I don't wanna have to go through traffic just to get to a class I don't even wanna be in." Haley could tell she was in one of her moods again but didn't intrude.

"I'll walk with you" Lucas volunteered almost too eagerly even if his next class was all the way on the other side of campus.

Peyton shrugged nonchalantly as Lucas stood up with a half wave to Haley as she was left to walk to her next class by herself. Haley sighed and started gathering her things, she saw how Lucas looked at Peyton, his glances filled with secret admiration and inhibited confessions. He had been looking at her like that for quite some time now, but not as long as Haley had been looking at her best friend. Haley couldn't remember anymore when she first liked Lucas, their lives were so intertwined already that it was almost impossible to know where one started and the other ended. Her earliest memories were their misadventures as kids in diapers, in fact rarely were her memories without him in them. They had been friends for so long that she knew everything there was to know about him; his dreams, fears and quirks and she had memorized every detail of him; like how he smelled (like soap) and even how he liked his eggs (scrambled). Years of friendship had taught them everything about each other except how she truly felt about him.

Haley said goodbye to Jake and Brooke (who was still deep into her monologue and oblivious to Jake's disinterest) and made her way over to the tutor center, the one place she called home besides the cafe Lucas' mom owned, Karen's Cafe. Haley worked as a waitress there (and occasional cook) and she was unofficially a member of the Scott family, she spent more time with them then she did her own family. While her free time in school on the other hand was spent in the tutor center, in the one space that she felt could completely be herself and that she owned. Her friends couldn't understand her love for the space and as hard as she tried her words failed to convey it to them, the best she could come up with was, "the tutor center is what the basketball court is to you, Luke." Lucas would give an understanding half nod but Haley knew him too well to know that he couldn't fully comprehend. But Haley knew deep down she was only giving them the half truth. Tutoring was something _she_ was good at, not her friends, not her siblings. It was that simple but not simple enough to admit to her friends. Maybe that's the reason they can't understand because you won't let them understand, she thought silently to herself.

Haley, so caught up in her thoughts, hadn't noticed him staring at her. _This is it_, he thought syncing himself but in his excitement (or was it nervousness?) that she was finally coming his way he clumsily dropped his things. Unable to catch them in time, his books and things went flying in the air and spread throughout the hallway. The loud crash snapped Haley out of her reverie. "Oh, let me help you" she said as she got down on her knees and helped the boy collect his books. She grabbed a history book, a couple of stray papers and a notebook with a picture of a son and mother taped on the corner. It had all happened so quickly, she had been admiring the picture as she was getting up when she heard him yell her name but it was already too late. She felt the force hit her head and as she fell to the floor the frantic calling of her name and shaking was the last thing she remembered.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed, the sunlight momentarily blinding her. Her hand automatically reached to her eyes, shielding them from the hot glare radiating from the window just above her. It was then that she caught sight of the beautiful ring on her hand. It was a simple silver band that served as a backdrop to the moderately sized diamond ring encrusted in the middle. She admired its size and beauty, it was just right, nothing too extravagant but beautiful in simplicity. Seeing the ring caught her breath in her throat, till now she still hadn't gotten used to the ring. That's when she saw him staring at her.

"It's beautiful" she murmured, still staring at the engagement ring.

"You're beautiful," he replied and Haley knew that he meant every word of it.

She blushed, how was she to reply to that? The ring was beautiful, they were beyond happy and he wanted to marry her. Everything was perfect. They stayed there lying beside each other in silence, they didn't need to say anything, the silence was saying it for them. Minutes, maybe even hours, had passed when the sound of the doorbell ringing suddenly broke their bubble. Haley stirred, caught off guard by the intrusion, but soon remembered the outside world.

"Don't," he said, trying to stop his fiancée from rising from bed "they don't exist."

Haley laughed; his attempt to stop her was sweet but futile. "C'mon, we have to tell them!" she said pulling him along with her.


	3. You'll Ask For Me

I know the story is a bit confusing but this chapter should clear up your questions. I was so excited to update that I woke up early (its 8 am here); thank you for the reads and reviews! xoxo Kate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You'll Ask For Me**

_Hope you let your intuition precede my reputation  
'Cause i have one  
Well I am what you see,  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be could you love me anyway?  
You'll Ask For Me – Tyler Hilton_

Haley woke up on a foreign bed (again) dazed and an intense pain on the right side of her head. Her hand went to the source of the pain and found a bandage there, confused she attempted to get up but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder.

"You need to stay lying down," a deep voice said to her.

Haley looked to the side of the bed to find a dark haired boy sitting by her bedside. "Who... What..." was all she could manage at the time.

"You were helping me pick up my books when you hit your head on my locker door." he explained.

Dazed and still confused Haley laid there silently staring at the stranger.

"Can I get you anything?" he politely asked.

Silence.

"Aspirin?" he suggested?

Blank stare.

"Water?" he raised his eyebrow.

More silence mixed ensuing to awkwardness.

"Err I better get the nurse," he stood up. _Was it normal for her not to be talking,_ he silently wondered. The door opened and closed behind him without a word from Haley. Haley's eyes moved from the boy who had just left to the white ceiling above her. The silence continued until she heard the door open again, it was Lucas.

He rushed to her side and immediately tilted her head to the side to exam the damage. After examining every inch of her head he was content with his examination and started to rub small circles on her head as he talked, "I've already talked to your teachers-"

"Please Lucas, it's just a bump," Haley scoffed. To be honest she was embarrassed, who blacked out from a bump?

"-and they've agreed to let you rest for the day." he finished in a voice much like a stern older brother talking to his younger sister. Haley rolled her eyes; Lucas had always been quite popular with the teachers. The faculty of Tree Hill high school liked Lucas Scott because he wasn't the conventional basketball star and Haley had to admit that he wasn't, Lucas could have asked for extensions and special classes multiple times but never once did. "Why don't you stay with me in the gym?" he suggested but to Haley's ears it sounded more like an order.

Hours later, Haley sat inside the school gym, books and notebooks laid open on her lap as she sat in Lucas' basketball practice. She had been there the rest of the afternoon, "choosing" (even to her ears it sounded like a lie) to stay there after getting clearance from the clinic. Deep into her reading she was startled to hear someone sit down beside her. "Hey," a voice said.

Haley looked up, "Hi?" She replied uncertainly. She didn't know him but hoped she sounded like she did.

"You don't remember, do you?" he laughed, seeing through her false confidence.

Haley stared at him and after a few seconds, "No," she wasn't sure why she had admitted it, it was embarrassing to not know someone who knows you. "I'm sorry," she quickly added.

"Try." was all he said, as he shifted in his seat to face Haley. Haley met his stare and soon had her aha! moment.

"You're the boy from the clinic!"

He let out a deep, hearty laugh "I have to admit that wasn't how I wanted us to meet."

"Meet? I don't think we've even been introduced." Haley said confused.

"We haven't," he quickly corrected himself, "but I know you."

"Look if you want Brooke or Peyton's number just ask them yourself" the confusion on his face told Haley she was mistaken, "you want me to ask Luke or Jake to get you on the team?" she tried again. He looked even more confused causing Haley to give up. "So what do you want?"

"You." he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Haley exclaimed quite loudly causing several heads in the gym to turn her way.

"I was hoping you could tutor me."

"Oh," Haley felt a blush coming onto her cheeks, she mentally kicked herself for even thinking more "I'm sorry but I'm already full."

"They told me that already," he said a matter of factly.

"And?" Haley thought she had already made herself clear.

"I'm persistent." he shrugged.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, for some reason she found his frankness and arrogance refreshing. "We'll see," was all she said as Haley grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. It was time for her 5 o'clock tutor session. She stood up and made her way down the bleachers.

"See?" This time it was his turn to be confused.

"Just how persistent you are," Haley said looking back towards him.

An hour and a half later, Haley had just finished her tutoring session and was more than ready to go home. She felt exhausted, for some reason today had been a long day. She pushed open the door of the tutor center eager to go when she collided into a hard body. Her small body was no match to the force of the collision as Haley fell backwards but two hands caught her by the waist and steadied her just in time.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." said the body.

Haley looked up, "You again!" exasperated with the number of times she had (quite literally) bumped into him today.

"Happy to see me?" smiled the dark haired boy.

Haley had to admit he had a nice smile but of course she had no plans of telling him that. "How am I supposed to tutor you if I keep landing in the clinic because of you and what is your name anyway?" she snapped.

"You never asked," he replied calmly not perturbed at all by her cattiness.

Touche.

"You never gave me the chance to ask."

"I'm too busy saving you."

"You still haven't answered the question," she said now irritated with their bantering.

He eyed her for a moment, she was a feisty one, "It's Nathan." he reached out his hand.

"Haley James." She said as she likewise reached his hand to his and shook it. She missed him not giving his last name.

"I need a tutor, Haley and I want you to tutor me."

"Here we go again," Haley laughed. "You don't take rejection well do you?"

"I said it before, I'll say it again I'm persistent."

"Or spoiled," Haley huffed under her breath. She was tired of this conversation by now.

"That's a matter of opinion" he said smugly, obviously not affected by her side comment.

Haley blushed; she didn't think he had heard her. "I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm already full." this time Haley didn't sound so sympathetic. And for the second time that day Haley walked out on Nathan again.

"I don't give up!" he called after her.

She just shook her head in disbelief. Haley walked down the corridor huffing and had made it a few doors down when a voice called out from behind her, "Ms. James, a word."

Haley spun around was surprised to see Coach Durham Whitey, "Yes, coach?" she said. Haley suddenly felt uneasy; he had never spoken two words to her. _What could he possibly want now? _ She wondered.

"A word," was all the old man said motioning towards his office. He held open his door and waited for Haley to sit in the vacant chair facing his desk before closing the door and taking the seat in front of her. Haley's hands started fidgeting in her lap (a habit of hers), the basketball coach's office wasn't exactly a hang out of hers.

Whitey Durham was Lucas' coach and all the way back to Lucas' Uncle Keith. He was old, starting to look worn out but commanded respect with his air of mystery and wisdom. He was a man of habit; he had a standardized method of running his life and team and he stuck to it like glue. Even his wardrobe remained unchanged through the years, which was apparent on his walls through pictures of the boys he had coached over the years. He sat there staring at Haley for a few moments before taking off his cap to reveal his round, bald head and placed the cap on his desk. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his head before starting, "I hope you don't mind but I overheard your conversation with the gentleman just now."

"Oh," was all Haley managed, surprised that anybody had heard that.

"Seems to me that he's a nice fellow."

"I don't really know him," Haley admitted.

"Then why don't you give yourself the chance to?"

Haley didn't quite follow. Her head tilted to the side as she eyed the old man.

"He needs your help, Missy..."

Haley swallowed, _now_ she knew where this was going.

"...and it would be a good way to welcome him to the community."

Haley opened her mouth to protest but Whitey beat her to it.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you to have to change your P.E. to another sport, say basketball?"

Haley's mouth opened agape and her eyes widened as a reaction to Whitey's blackmail. She wasn't sure if Whitey could do that but she didn't doubt that he would _try_. Whitey was quite influential in the small town of Tree Hill (though rarely did he exercise it) and she didn't want to give him the chance. Surely tutoring Nathan was better than poorly coordinated Haley being around balls for two hours a week? Whitey had more to say to her but it was too late, Haley had already drowned him out. She had considered the two options and picked the lesser evil. She sighed and slumped into the hard, cold chair, admitting defeat. A short "Yes, sir" was all she could manage. She didn't stand a chance.


	4. Fascinating New Thing

FNT is actually one of my favorite songs and I couldn't wait to use it-it's very Naley like, yea? :-) Hope everyones enjoying the story so far! xoxo Kate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fascinating New Thing**

_Fascinating new thing  
Don't betray them by becoming familiar  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're lovely and you're perfect and that somebody wants you  
FNT - Semisonic_

"I don't understand why you need a tutor, your grades seem fine." Haley said looking through the papers Nathan had submitted to the tutor center. She was sitting in one of the cubicles in the tutor center with Nathan, two afternoons after her talk with Whitey.

"I transferred schools so I need to catch up, get to know the system." he shrugged, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I didn't know that," Haley said quietly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." he admitted arms crossed in his chair.

Haley nodded. "So, let's get started?" eager to change the subject. "What do you need help with?"

"How about getting around the school?"

"I was pertaining to a particular school subject." Haley raised an eyebrow; Nathan's so called charm was getting old.

"Hey, you asked where I needed help." he smirked.

"Let's get one thing straight, Nathan," Haley said through her teeth as she shut his folder close. "I'm your tutor not your tour guide. I take tutoring seriously, so if you're just going to play games lets stop this now so we won't be wasting anyones time. Especially mine."

"Why don't we start with the English homework?" Nathan grabbed his bag as if he hadn't heard a word.

Haley nodded and proceeded to get her English book from her bag.

"Why are you friends with them?" Nathan asked randomly, stopping in the middle of answering his trigonometry mock exam to ask Haley the question. It was a week after Haley's warning and they hadn't spoken a word of it... Till now.

"Excuse me?"

"Lucas and the rest." he casually explained as if they had been talking about the weather.

"We've been through this Nathan; nothing about this tutoring set up is personal." Haley said with an edge in her voice.

Nathan ignored it, "Can you just stop it, Haley."

"Stop what?"

"Letting anything get personal. You have walls, Haley."

"I do _not_ have walls!" she said rather defensively.

"Your walls are bigger, and if I may add prettier, than the Great Wall of China." he winked.

Haley's eyes widened and for a second Nathan thought she was mad at him. A few seconds later, but to Nathan it dragged on to minutes, Haley blurted "Oh God, does that even work?" and laughter escaped through her lips.

"What?" Nathan said with a mixture of relief and wonder.

"That line!" Haley managed to say in between her fits of laughter. This time Nathan's eyes widened. He stayed silent and was left in wonderment as Haley continued to laugh in his face. Her laughter soon died down and look of seriousness formed on her face "Look, I don't know who you were at your old school and what your game was but your at Tree Hill now." She said simply. "If you want me to get personal, you're going to have to earn it," her head bowed down to her books as if nothing had happened. "and no more cheap lines." She added without looking up.

Nathan looked at her and he couldn't help but smile. He had a dozen things he wanted to say to her at that moment but he kept them to himself. Clearly, Haley wasn't like other girls and he decided then that liked that. Challenge accepted. He went back to his work and the two of them silently finished their work until their session was up.

"You seem so different from them," Nathan pointed out, this time he was doing his science homework and it was a thursday.

"You don't know anything about me, Nathan." Haley said nonchalantly, Nathan had been saying things to her all week and she had ignored all of it.

"You don't cheer and I _know_ you can't play ball."

"What impressive observation skills you have, Nathan!" she playfully mocked him.

"Oh I have more."

"Thrill me." Haley challenged, closing her book and looking up to Nathan. She folded her arms on the table in front of her in a ready stance.

"You won't let anyone get to know you, Haley." Nathan started, "I see you around school, hiding behind your books-"

"Naturally." Haley just shrugged.

"-and your precious Lucas." He added with a hint of spite.

"Wouldn't expect you to know how it feels to have _friends_." Emphasis on the friend.

Nathan ignored her comment. "And you hide, Haley."

"Quit saying hide, Nathan," she raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to sound redundant."

"You hide behind your cleverness too." He added but this time in a lighter tone.

"Oh it's natural." she smirked.

"I bet it is." he shook his head and smiled. "So, I don't know about you but I'm tired of Newton and his laws." He said pushing away his book and relaxing back into his chair.

"We've only been here for half an hour, Nathan." Haley pointed out after glancing at the wall clock on the center wall.

"And it was good, I learned so much-"

Haley scoffed.

Nathan ignored her and continued "-but I'm getting hungry and its getting stuffy in here." He pretended to pull on his collared shirt for dramatic effect.

"I dunno, Nathan." Haley said uncertain.

"Cmon," Nathan started collecting their things, "live a little." he winked.

He winked and Haley couldn't help herself. She got her things from him and stuffed them quickly in her bag. Nathan did the same and then led her out of the center and towards the cafeteria. They got to the school cafeteria to find it deserted, most students were either outside or had gone home already. They went to the front to find that most food had been eaten earlier before with few choices left for them now.

"Nothing left to eat." Nathan said noting the almost empty glass display.

Haley shrugged and grabbed a tray, "I'll take the mac and cheese, please." She smiled sweetly to the cafeteria lady.

"What about you, handsome?" the lady asked him after giving Haley her order.

"Just a bottle of water, thanks." Haley motioned to get some cash from her pocket but Nathan brushed it off, "Here you go." he said paying for their orders. He got Haley's tray and picked a table from the many vacant ones in the room. Once they sat down he set Haley's mac and cheese in front of her. "Here you go, little girl" he playfully said.

"Mac and cheese happens to be a favorite of mine." Haley said simply as she took a forkful.

"Noted." Nathan nodded once.

They sat in silence as Haley continued to eat and Nathan drank his water.

"So, I thought you were hungry." She motioned to his empty tray.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, I just wanted to get you out of there."

"I don't quite follow." Haley frowned.

"You spend too much time there, Haley."

"I do not!" She protested rather loudly.

"Tell me then, what else do you do besides tutor and study?"

"I.. I.." she stuttered, taken a back. Nathan stared back at her, patiently waiting for her to find her answer. "I spend time with Lucas, work at his mom's cafe, I watch our basketball games every friday."

"You're life shouldn't revolve around one person, Haley."

"It doesn't! I have friends, Nathan."

"Let me guess; Brooke, Peyton and Jake?"

"Yes!" her hands went in the air.

"Those are Lucas' friends, Haley. You may be friends with them now but they were Lucas' friends first."

Haley stayed quiet, she refused to admit that Nathan was right. _He's wrong!_ She thought, though a little part of her had been thinking the same thing for a while now. "Why shouldn't my life revolve around Lucas, not that it does." she added rather too quickly. "This is just hypothetical, just for conversations sake."

"Its not healthy," Nathan shook his head. "Caring too much for someone, you're whole life revolving around them." he started to unconsciously clench his fists, "You build them up just for them to let you down. One day they'll leave you, decide they're fed up and want other things. And when they're gone, they've left you and you're alone and... Broken."

Haley breath sharpened. Nathan's admission was unexpected and personal. He sounded so sad, almost like a stranger to the usual confident boy she tutored. Just the sound of his pained voice broke her heart. She took a deep breath as she summoned up her courage to ask the question, "Who left you, Nathan?" Haley asked in a soft voice, the question was only audible to those at the table.

Nathan stared down at his hands to find them clenched, cold and white. He hadn't realized that he was that tense. Though he should have know, this topic always managed to anger him and break his heart, both at the same time. He released them, watching color go back and feeling the blood flow again. Ready, he admitted to Haley "My mom." in a voice softer than her question.

Haley was stunned to silence. She licked her lips and swallowed the air she had unconciously been holding wondering if she should comfort him. She decided against it, he had opened himself up to her today but that didn't make them in friends territory yet. "Thanks for this by the way." she said motioning to the empty plate.

"Don't mention it." he gave her a small shrug and he smiled back at her with his blue eyes.

After their conversation in the cafeteria Haley had come to find their tutoring sessions enjoyable; Nathan was an easy student, conversation between them flowed and he always brought light snacks for them to munch on, cracker jacks had become a favorite of hers. He even sometimes surprised Haley with random trips out to town (to still study of course) and occassionally hung out with her in the gym during Lucas' basketball practice. He seemed real to her now; he was still arrogant and cocky but she was able to get past it to find a softer Nathan. Haley hated to admit it but she was wrong about Nathan.

A few weeks later, after a busy day at school and a tutor session at the beach with Nathan, Haley hopped into her bed. She snuggled into the covers, exhausted but happy. Thoughts of playing in the water with Nathan and their laughter played in her head. Sleep quickly overcame her with the image of Nathan's blue eyes and dark hair ruffling in the wind as Haley's last thoughts.

Haley stood in the rain, her clothes were soaked and she shivered to her bones. Lets go inside he said and they ran to his apartment door. Once inside, he grabbed a dish towel and threw it her way. "This will do I guess," he shrugged and made his way to the small fireplace on the other side of the room. As he attempted to get a fire going Haley did her best to dry herself. She patted her face and arms and squeezed out the excess water in her hair. She stood there awkwardly, wanting to do something but not quite sure what so she just stood there and looked around. She squinted, it was hard to see in the darkness but the occassional lightning outside gave them spurts of light. From what she could make out his apartment was small, with barely any furniture inside. A small microwave, stove and mini refrigerator stood in the kitchen. While a three seater sofa and television set accompanied the now ablaze fire in the fireplace. Even with a fire now going it was still dark, there was no electricity that night, the whole town was submerged in darkness and strong rains. That was the reason Haley had come here, to his place. A thunderstorm had started earlier that night while she was home all alone. Scared, she fled and ran to the one place she felt safe. Apparently, he had the same thoughts for she had found him half way down his street in his broke down car. He saw her too, he jumped out of his car and ran fearlessly into the rain to meet her in the street. They laughed as they realized that they were both on their way to see the other. They were standing out in the middle of a storm and they had never felt safer or happier, more elated. He took her by her tiny waist and started moving to an unheard tune. What are you doing, she asked him. Dancing! He shouted over the thunder. She laughed even harder, her whole body was convulsing, from the cold rain or laughter she did not know.

"Hales?" A voice called out to her causing Haley to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Her head jerked to his direction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"Just cold." She had been shivering the whole time and only noticed it now. He patted the spot next to him on the floor in front of the burning fire, motioning for her to join him. She nodded and took the steps toward him. As she neared him her eyes found a small picture of a mother and son atop the fireplace. It was taken years ago, Haley knew because it was faded and frail but the smile on the boy's face was familiar to Haley like the back of her hand. She knew that smile anywhere. "Do you miss her?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the picture.

"No, not anymore. Not since I met you." He answered honestly as he pulled her down to sit close to him.

She smiled. She snuggled further into him, feeling her body finally warming up. They spent the next few minutes quiet, until the thought that had been burning in Haley's brain finally escaped her lips, "Did you really mean it?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Are we really getting married?"

He shifted his weight slightly, lifting his right leg to get something out of his right back pocket. "Well, I was hoping this would convince you..." He opened his palm to reveal a ring as he got on one knee.

Haley's eyes fluttered open and a warm feeling flowed through her body. It was morning, _too soon,_ she thought. She remembered her dream and no matter how she tried she couldn't surpress the smile that wanted to form on her lips. She had dreamt of her dream boy again and she couldn't help but giggle. Surprised by the sound that had escaped she bit her lower lip. This Haley wasn't her, giggling and butterflies in her stomach because of a boy. She hid her face in her pillow, embarassed with herself but the giddy feeling stayed put and refused to go away resulting to her screaming into her pillow. She felt frustrated with herself. Clearly, this wasn't healthy or _sane_. Dreaming about getting married at 16 to a boy that didn't even exist! How stupid and foolish! _He's not real, Haley,_ she reprimanded herself. _Get over it. Stop dreaming about him. But it felt so real,_ she groaned. Kissing him. Hugging him. Running her hands through his dark hair. Getting lost in his blue eyes. Haley suddenly sat up. Dark hair, blue eyes. _It couldn't be. Could it?_ Her mouth dropped open as the realization sunk in... Nathan was her dream boy.


	5. Suffering

Finally a Nathan chapter and an OTH song (ep.1x20) I'm in love with. Many thanks to those who continue to follow this story! xoxo Kate

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Suffering**

_What do you know about me  
How can you possibly see  
Without walking in my shoes  
You'll never taste enough of my blues  
Suffering - Satchel_

Nathan jolted in his sleep, waking up with a start. He sat upright, beads of sweat trickled down his temples and his fierce blue eyes awake and dilated. For a moment his brain had tricked him into thinking he was home but the moment passed and he remembered where he was and why he was there. This realization sent a wash of calm through him and slowed down his racing heart. _Home,_ Nathan thought. He didn't know whether to scoff or shed a tear. He shook his head at the thought of the latter; he hadn't thought of that place in a long time, no, he wouldn't let himself. He refused to give in, refused to let himself show any sign of weakness. The way he saw it anything that caused him that much pain should be discarded; leaving home was like amputating a rotting arm and he had thrown that arm out long ago in the dumpster. His eyes darted to the clock on the wall in front of him, it was early, he could tell because the light that shone through the window barely reflected the time on the clock. He squinted, from what he could tell it was barely five in the morning. Just the way he liked it.

Five minutes later, dressed and a clean face, Nathan laced up his trainers, his knee propped up against one of the planks of the white picketed fence. He had only noticed the fence now; he had been so busy with the move and school that he hadn't noticed how similar it was to the one in his old house. His eyebrows furrowed "Stupid fence," he muttered. His dream had really shaken him up. He gave the fence a kick of frustration before walking out into the pavement. He took a deep breath to get himself in check. "Get yourself together," he exhaled as he broke out into a run. He's been running all his life, she had taught him how.

He kept running and running, past houses and unfamiliar streets, he didn't bother to sight see, he kept his eyes forward and concentrated. Foot in front of the other, left right left right, in a mechanical, synchronized motion. There was no thinking involved in his running, it was automatic. He ran and he ran; feeling his heart pump hard in an effort to keep blood pumping through his veins, his eyes and lips dry from the cold wind and his chest heaving as his body did its best to keep up with his running mind. Finally hearing his body's signs of distress, Nathan slowed down to a jog and when his destination was in sight he began to walk. He was new to Tree Hill, having been here for only a couple of weeks. He didn't have the town down pat yet but if there was one place he knew it was the rivercourt.

Its funny, he had always been bad with directions but when it came to the rivercourt he always found it every single time he went out in search of it. He had accidentally discovered it on his first day in town, as he went walking through the streets in need of some air, and he's been back every time since. Finally he made it to the court. It wasn't anything fancy, just concrete with two worn out hoops and a view of the river from behind. Beyond the slab of concrete was grass and trees with picnic tables to sit on. When he told the coach about his discovery he was told that the locals called it the rivercourt. Nathan walked over to the post on the far end and grabbed the basket ball that lay securely behind it. He always took it for a couple of rounds and then returned it. What was it that they said, that what you don't know can't hurt you, though Nathan had never believed that.

It was at this time of day, when most of the world was asleep and he was awake with a ball in his hand and a net to shoot it through, that Nathan let his thoughts overcome him. It was only at dawn that he trusted the silence and calm to clear his head and enable to think properly. He needed to focus, he reminded himself. The next phase of his plan was to start today. _Don't screw it._ He had left his old life for a reason and anything remotely unrelated to that was unnecessary. He dribbled the ball, the sound of impact sent echoes through the deserted court. _Then is Haley unnecessary? _he couldn't help but think to himself. He felt his body tense and his grip on the ball automatically tightened at the thought of the honey colored hair girl. He had to admit, Haley wasn't part of the plan, their blossoming friendship _definitely_ wasn't thought out. It was sudden, she had become a blindspot in his plans and considering her position in their lives she might even hinder Nathan from succeeding but no matter how unexpected she had come to matter to Nathan. He wasn't sure how she fit into any of this but one thing he was sure of she had to stay in his life. He nodded his head in silent approval; even in his mind the words had a sense of finality and conviction in them. Now to think of how all of this was going to work out, that was the hard part. He took a couple of shots, hoping that the ease of shooting a ball through a hoop would bring about some kind of answer. If only his life was as easy as playing basketball. He stopped playing for a moment and just stared at the ring that stood a couple of feet from him. He knew the answer already but was just too scared to face it. He knew he had to tell Haley the truth soon; question is when he could muster up the courage to do so. He drove his body hard to the net for a lay up and made the shot before rolling the ball back to where he had found it, to where it reliably stay put everyday, behind one of the poles. He pulled his hoodie over his head, the world was starting to rise from their beds and it was time for him to return. He'd tell Haley soon, he had made up his mind and if there was one sure thing about Nathan it was that he was stubborn as hell. He made his way back through the unfamiliar streets and houses, this time not bothering to run. He was in no hurry to get back to the white fence and small bungalow house that reminded him of something he so desperately wanted to forget.

Nathan opened the door quietly so as to not wake up the other occupant of the house. The door creaked slightly but the noise was only audible to Nathan, he maneuvered his body quietly inside and closed the door behind him.

"Just got in, I see" said a voice behind a newspaper across the small kitchen.

Nathan looked up to find the source of the voice. It was sitting on the other end of the kitchen, in a small wooden table set for two with a mug of coffee. Nathan cleared his throat, "Just went out for a quick game."

"You're overdoing it, Nathan." the voice said in a knowing voice.

"Just being the best, Coach." a smirk crept onto the young boy's face.

The newspaper went down on the table and the face behind it studied Nathan for a moment (which Nathan did his best to meet eye to eye), "We'll see about that, Scott." The old man solemnly nodded his blue cap to Nathan as he folded up his newspaper. He got up and without another word exited the kitchen.

On the other side of town Lucas Scott was in the Tree Hill gym for the varsity's saturday practice. There were only a couple guys there, the 7 a.m. call time wasn't exactly easy to drag yourself out of bed for but Lucas had always been an early riser. He liked to be the first one at the gym and get a couple of solo shots before it became crowded.

"Morning, Luke." Jake Jagielski greeted his friend, standing beside him and started to stretch his arms. Lucas couldn't help but notice how tired and worn out Jake looked.

"Hey," Lucas stopped playing to reach out his fist to bump with Jakes which his friend did. "Looks like someone kept you up last night." he winked.

Jake laughed, "I wish! It's Jenny, man." he said as he rubbed his tired face.

Lucas nodded sympathetically, "Anything I can help you with?" he knew how tiring it was on Jake to be a single parent; Lucas himself came from a single parent home.

"Yeah since you mentioned it, I didn't want to ask but any chance you're free to baby sit Jenny this week?" Jake smiled hopefully.

"I'd love to but sorry man I got the history exam to study for."

"Yeah, I understand," he nodded. He loved Jenny with all his heart but it wasn't exactly easy being a parent at sixteen. "Its just I had to pick up an extra shift at the cafe, money is real tight right now."

Lucas nodded and stayed silent for a moment. "Maybe you can bring Jenny during your shift, mom still has my old baby stuff, my crib included. I can bring it out for you." He suggested, remembering the things his mother was unable to discard of and now Jake and Jenny would benefit from.

"That would be awesome man." Jake's grin spread wide across his face. "Thanks."

"No problem, man" Lucas answered sincerely, he hated turning down his friends in their hour of need.

They continued with small talk until they heard a long whistle coming from the gym doors, signaling Whitey's entrance and the end of all conversation until practice ended. Lucas and Jake's eyes met and they both started to chuckle, Whitey always did like to make an entrance. "Enough chit chat, girlies and start warming up!" Whitey barked to his boys.

Lucas laughed even harder, Whitey always put up a rough exterior but past the mask the old man was a softie. Walking over to the old man he greeted him, "Good morning to you too, Coach." Lucas smiled. Whitey just furrowed his eyebrows at him and waved him off. Lucas laughed at the brush off, he was used to it by now but when he caught sight of the figure behind Whitey all signs of joy left his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his green eyes were now staring into a pair of arrogant blue eyes.

"Not so sharp are we? Guess you need tutoring from Haley as well."

Lucas could hear the smirk in the voice and it irked him. "Look, I don't know what your deal is but it better not have anything to do with Haley."

"That's actually none of your business." Nathan said simply.

His calmness irritated Lucas, there was something about this guy that was off and it wasn't just his sudden interest in Haley. He tilted his body closer to Nathan so that only the two of them could hear what he was about to say through his now clenched jaws, "Are you threatening me?"

"Scott!" Whitey called out interrupting their conversation. Both green and blue eyes darted towards the old man's direction. Lucas started to shift his weight forward upon hearing his name but stopped when Whitey directed a finger to Nathan "You! Start draining shots; let's see the damage you can do."

Nathan nodded in earnest and shifted his direction to Whitey and the other boys. Lucas took a step back, startled; Haley never mentioned Nathan shared his last name. "You're a Scott too?" he asked eyes bewildered. Just how much weirder could his day get?

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly as he started making his way to the other side of the court, breaking out to a sprint. "It's just a name."

Lucas eyed Nathan, watching his figure retreat to the sidelines and pulling a cart of balls to the outermost circumference. He watched Nathan confidently throw them one by one into the air, each ball effortlessly made its way through the hoop as their teammates clapped in approval. Lucas stood there refusing to join his teammates in welcoming Nathan; he just couldn't shake off the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was definitely something about the blue eyed new comer that didn't sit with him and his sudden intrusion in Lucas' life. Lucas examined the facts; first he befriends Haley, joins the basketball team and now he learns that they share the same last night. Lucas believed in fate but this couldn't all be just a coincidence? Finally having seen enough he sprinted to the nearest bleacher and reached for his duffle bag, what he was looking for was inside the side pocket. He found it and quickly flipped it open. The number he was looking for was already on his speed dial: Haley James.


End file.
